


The Perfect Gift

by yincredible



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yincredible/pseuds/yincredible
Summary: Howard and Vince decide what to get each other for Christmas.gift for kerri ♥ merry christmas!





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KINGOFMODS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KINGOFMODS/gifts).



> this fic isn't the best but hopefully you enjoy it ♥  
> merry christmas kerri, i hope you like your gift lol

What do you get the man that has it all? He seemed to own all the outfits in the world, all the fashionable shoes and colourful accessories and sparkly everythings. He was already perfect, already adorned with the most amazing outfits and blessed with incredible looks. He needed nothing but wanted everything, and Howard didn't know how to get him something that wouldn't be drowned out by everyone else's gifts. He didn't know what was in or out, what was trendy and what was the most uncool thing in the world. He wasn't sure he could do this; not if he wanted to stand out from the crowd with his gift.

_What do you get the man that wants nothing? He didn't want clothes or shoes, and he secretly hated all the books he owned. All his interests were dull and confusing, and Vince didn't know how to navigate the weird collections of globes or pipes or bookmarks. He didn't know what he owned because they all looked the same, and he had no clue what was good and what would just be laughed at. He felt totally clueless, uncertain of how to gift him anything that would be taken seriously enough to matter at all. He wasn't sure he could do this; not if he wanted to be taken seriously by the person he cared about the most._

He told himself that it was the thought that counted, and anything would be fine. But then he saw all the gifts being dropped off for him and it made his head spin. The thought counted for a lot, but not when so many people were thinking of him and then gifting him something amazing on top of that. How was he supposed to compete with so many friends and fans? He was just one man. He'd be lost in the noise of those cheering Vince on, telling him just how amazing he was. Why should he be seen as above them when he barely even knew what his best friend liked?

_He told himself that something beautiful would be enough, and that the appearance should be considered more important than the gift itself anyway. He knew it wasn't true. Howard valued substance over aesthetic, which was exactly why he could never be what he wanted. How could he possibly appeal to the other man when everything he was revolved around his aesthetic, while he remained empty inside like a beach ball? This was never going to work out, and he was just too scared to admit it._

-

Two men shuffled their feet as they exchanged gifts, each handing over a small envelope while looking guilty. They feared what the other might have gotten them, afraid that they wouldn't live up to expectations. They were so afraid of damaging their friendship that they both fumbled as they opened up their present, pulling up the shiny piece of paper inside. And then they stared down at the pictures on their cards, two different shots of the two together, one printed neatly and the other decorated with glitter and hearts.

They hugged tighter than ever before. One kissed the other on the cheek before they put both pictures on display, relieved and touched at the same time.

The pictures hung there long after Christmas was over, long after the decorations had all been put away. They looked at them sometimes and smiled. Years later, they cited that Christmas as the time they fell in love. Not too much, not too little. The perfect compromise between the two of them, and the perfect gift when nothing else would work.


End file.
